


Fingers Like Twigs

by thawrecka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games boys play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers Like Twigs

The willow was planted the moment Remus Lupin accepted his invitation to Hogwarts. Cared for and cultivated with the finest of magics, so it would grow big and strong as quick as possible.

Roots deep into the earth, reaching out for the miserable sky, it grew and grew wild and angry.

The children played silly games with the tree, running up to see how close they could get to it, see how much they could touch it before it retaliated. Each year it grew and its secrets got harder to reach, its mysteries wound tighter in the soil.

Remus looked into Sirius's eyes, dark as night and containing a universe within them, and discovered that Sirius had terrible secrets of his own.

The children taunted the willow until its gnarled limbs and twisted branches beat and bruised them, broke arms and fingers. Harmless fun, they said, until Davey Gudgeon ran too close and felt the tree's wrath. His screams rang out all the way to Hogsmeade.

Signs were put up, and warnings, forbidding that dangerous game, as the nursing staff struggled to save the boy's eye.

Finally they would leave Remus's tree alone.

In the castle, Sirius distracted him with new dangers, secretive games for grown up boys.


End file.
